I Knew He Was Trouble
by TheHappyFan
Summary: She knew it all along. He was trouble. He abandoned her for that girl. Now she is all alone. Read to find out more. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble." Note: this is NOT a song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Can't post the next chapter for How Did I Lose my Chain? Anyways, I was listening to I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, so I thought of this one shot and decided to write it down. Here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda or I Knew You Were Trouble.**

Tigress POV.

Once not too long ago, I fell for a panda named Po. He was the Dragon Warrior and savior of China. Though I did not see it at the time, every day I wasted with him was yet another mistake I had made in all my life. He showed a passion in me that no one had ever expressed for me before. He had a bubbly, carefree personality that made me love him I had never loved anyone before. But when I needed him most after he impregnated me, he cheated. He was always goofing around, never paying attention to anything or to me. I just excused it and said it was Po being Po. I guess a part of me always knew he was trouble, which makes me to blame as well. I felt it from the moment he walked in- he was a troublemaker. I guess I should be ashamed of myself for getting involved with him. I should have known that it was too good to be true. He showed me new emotions I had never felt or known about. It was wonderful until the night he betrayed me in a way I never thought he would. Now, I'm lying on the cold, hard floor of my bedroom crying, looking back upon memories and wondering what went wrong. He'll never apologize to me, and I wouldn't accept it even if he did. He can never understand the pain he's put me through- I've felt as if I'm drowning slowly but surely. He doesn't know it, but a few days before everything came crashing down, he got me pregnant. I've been hiding for three weeks, but the villagers will have to find out soon. And what's worse is how... how... how easily he moved on from me. And with _her _of all people. Looking back, I realized that he didn't care when we first met. Was it my fault? Was this fate's way of getting me back for the cruel things I've done before? Did he just see me as a prize to be won? Was this all a big joke to him? One thing is for certain- I always got a feeling in the back of my mind that I should stay away from him. It's my fault that I ended up pregnant. When the truth comes out, everyone will be ashamed of me. And why would they not? It was my fault. I should not have allowed him and his personality to change everything about me. I guess I should have known that something heartbreaking would come from a guy like him. I'm not even sure what part breaks my heart more: the fact that he cheated, or who he cheated _with. Song. _Yes, you read correctly. _Song. _I walked to the party in the village square to break the news to him about being pregnant only to kind them _kissing _of all things. And what's worse is that I know he doesn't love her. Just like he never loved me. In fact, has he ever cared for anyone or anything other than himself? Probably not. He was never anything but trouble, and I guess I knew that from the day he walked into the Jade Palace. And he shamed me by impregnating me and then abandoning me. Now what will I do? I gave him everything I had. I haven't spoken to him in weeks. He hasn't even had the guts to confront me and at least apologize to me. I should never have let myself get close to him. The one time I get close to somebody, he betrays me. I will never find love now. Who will want me? Only someone even more toxic than Po would have anything to do with me now.

**Wow. I never thought I could write anything so dark. Now before you try to kill me and Po, listen up. This is what Tigress thinks happened. That is not what really happened. If anyone seems to want it, I will make a chapter where EVERYTHING gets explained. However, you can feel free to kill Song! Please review! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, sorry for the wait! A lot happened these past few weeks... Couldn't use any Internet at all... Also, I would like to thank Cookie M 2012. He/she helped me with this chapter. Go check out the stories on their profile! And without further ado, here is the next chapter.

1 month ago

Ever since the events of Gongmen City, Po and Tigress had been growing closer every day. About 4 months prior to this day, Po and Tigress had started dating. Tigress had pushed past her fear of emotionally attaching herself to someone, and it brought her the greatest joy in her life. They were practically together 24/7. They did everything together, from eating to sparring to going on missions. Most nights Tigress had even slept in Po's bed. In fact, Tigress had been getting morning sickness for the past few days. (Gee, wonder what that could be? (: ) However, there was one small problem. Since they lived with the other members of the Jade Palace, they often had to sneak around. They were afraid of all of the jokes that would be cracked at their expense. More importantly, they were afraid of what would happen if Master Shifu discovered their secret. Due to these factors, their time together often got interrupted by the oblivious members of the Jade Palace. That was the reason why they weren't fighting against the shocking announcement that Master Shifu was making.

"Students, I know it has been a long time since you have even had a day off, so I'm giving you a special treat. I have given you three months off to go visit your families. This does include travel time. Despite this, I do expect you to complete your basic training. In addition, I will be visiting someone as well. We will be heading out later today. Now listen up, Po and Tigress. Since your family is in the Valley of Peace, you will be expected to take care of the Jade Palace in our absence. Do you think you can handle that responsibility?"

"Yes we can, Master Shifu," the couple chorused.

Shifu raised an eyebrow over the fact that Po did not protest, but nonetheless was grateful. "Very well, then. Students, you may go pack for your travels. We will meet back in this courtyard at a quarter till noon." With this, everyone except for Po and Tigress rushed off to their rooms, ready for a nice, long break.

In courtyard at noon

"All right student, you will be departing in few minutes. Do not worry; I have arranged travel provisions for all of you. You two," he continued as he looked at Po and Tigress, "have a great responsibility. I am very proud of you both." With this, he stopped to smile at the pair. He then quickly resumed his talk. "All right students, we shall be leaving. Let us go now." And with that, the masters walked out of the Jade Palace for the last time for three months.

I have also decided not to make this chapter the last. I will keep you posted on that as I go along. Thank you for reading, and remember...

REVIEW! Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

With Po and Tigress that night

Though they were embarrassed to admit it, both Po and Tigress were grateful to finally have a nice time alone without the others to barge in on them. They were looking forward to spending time with each other at the Heart Festival the next evening. The Heart Festival was a special, romantic festival for the various animals to bring dates to and enjoy a nice evening. Po was sound asleep, while Tigress's mind was racing. Tigress suddenly felt a wave of sickness come over her again. "_Why does this keep happening,_" she thought. "_I've been getting this pregnancy symptom for the past two days... At first I thought it was my imagination... But as today went on, it kept happening... I think I might be... pregnant!" _Po, on the other hand, had a much calmer mind. He was dreaming of one thing: how he was going to propose to Tigress at the Heart Festival. Meanwhile, Tigress was starting to calm down. "_Alright, I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant. Tomorrow, I'm going to see the valley doctor. Then, I'll see what happens from there._" And with that, Tigress fell sound asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

In a camp a few miles away

A few miles away lay the camp of a group of dancers. These dancers were known as the Ladies of the Shade, the very same dancers that Po had helped to reform the lives of several months ago. One of the dancers in the village squeaked, "Mistress Song, why are we going to the Valley of Peace again?"

A spotted snow leopard with steely purple eyes stepped forward. "We are going to the Valley to meet with Po again- well, I will. He turned our lives around and made me leader. More importantly, he captured my heart just as I am certain I have captured his. Tomorrow is the Heart Festival, the most romantic festival in the whole year. Now, at the Heart Festival, he is going to become mine- I know he will," Song stated as her cold eyes narrowed and blood-red lips lifted into a smirk.

But this small dancer couldn't understand Song's reasoning. "But Mistress Song, what if he doesn't? What if he already has a date, especially that tiger girl?"

Song's eyes bulged as she rushed to stutter, "He won't choose anyone over me. And if he does, I'll show him that he belongs with me. Now, let's go. We're going to be late." And with that, Song marched forward, leaving the troupe to raise their eyebrows before they scurried behind her.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I want to thank Fox Mcloud SNR for helping me with this chapter. Go check out the stories on his profile! Also guys, please remember,**

**REVIEW! Thanks! :)**


End file.
